A Musical Tale: SQ Soundtrack
by GirlzlikeGirlz
Summary: This will be a compilation of shorts based on songs. I will take requests from here, AO3, and Tumblr. This is my NANOWRIMO project. They will be both AU and FTL, if you have a prompt with your song choice that works too. I will write daily and post at the very least weekly. So...enjoy!
1. Hello: Adele

A/N: First and foremost I do not own this lovely characters, I just like to burrow them every now and again.

Now that the business is taken care of...first song up is Hello by Adele. I fell in love with the song immediately and I wanted to write something to go with it. This is what I came up with.

~Jem

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home.

Emma moved slowly up the walkway to 108 Mifflin Street, a walkway that she had become quite familiar with. The stark white door with the gold numbers on it was also something she was familiar with. It's all she'd been seeing lately. Her knocks went unanswered and her attempts to garner the attention from the inhabitants had been fruitless. And yet, she found herself here, nearly every night for weeks. She'd lost count of the nights, of the unanswered knocks and pleas. She'd been warned, Gold had warned her that she'd lose what she loved and he'd been right. She refused to stop fighting, though it felt like a losing battle.

She stepped up onto the porch and leaned against the pillar. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes and recounted the last time the door had opened. The last time, she'd heard her voice. Such conviction in those words, such pain in her face, and yet there was hope in her voice.

Emma, there is nothing you can't come back from if you just tell us.

Regina pleaded with Emma to just be upfront about her plan, her intentions. She was willing to forgive her; she just wanted to know what was going on. Emma shook her head at her own stubbornness.

And like Henry I was seeing the good in you, but I was wrong.

Though Emma fought to keep her expression stoic those words hurt. Regina had been the only one to see past the Dark One, to see that there was still good there, to see that she was still Emma. Even after her supposed happy ending had referred to her as the Dark One, Regina still saw the good and now that was gone.

Henry saw what you did, he's devastated.

Every time she thought about that moment her heart hurt. She never wanted to hurt him. Never wanted to break his heart, but it was necessary. She had to do what had to be done. Merlin had to be freed and they needed a tear, and though watching Regina relive her heartbreak was painful it wasn't enough. She stood by that fact, but it didn't change the fact that she'd hurt him; she'd hurt Henry. And that was something she never wanted to do.

Wow, listen to you trying to justify everything. If I'm the one on the moral high ground, you've fallen quite a ways Miss Swan.

It was a slap in a face. Regina was taunting her, making her feel like she was wrong. Though she was, hearing it from her made it worse for some reason. Not just some reason, for an obvious reason. Regina's opinion mattered in a way that no one else's does. And Emma was certain the other woman knows it. That's why she added on the formal title. Knowing that it would bother Emma, knowing that it put distance between them. Which was the last thing Emma wanted or needed. She needed to feel tethered to her old self, her old life and Regina putting distance between them wasn't helpful.

Good reason. You know that's exactly what my mother said to justify what she did to Daniel

That hurt, more than Regina could ever imagine. Cora was a despicable woman and what made matters worse she was so convoluted in her beliefs that she genuinely believed that all she did was in Regina's best interest. Emma wasn't so disillusioned, she couldn't be. She knew what that did to a person, she watched it happen and watched Regina relive it. That is a pain she would never willing inflict on someone. She wasn't that person, she was not anything like Cora Mills….was she?

There's always a choice…Emma.

More taunting. Regina always knew how to push her buttons. From the moment they met to the moment Emma sacrificed everything, Regina always knew. She had become a bit of an expert; always knowing what to say and do to get a reaction from her. But there was truth to Regina's words there was always a choice and Emma had made one. One that had effectively been the last straw for the people she loved most.

Well I don't think he wants to see you.

Another blow to the gut, she could feel her heart, though it was blackened by her deeds, breaking just a bit more. She'd never been in this position, having to beg for Henry's affections or attention. She didn't have to work for his love; he gave it so freely and honestly. He adored her; worshipped the ground she walked on. He'd never, not wanted to see her and it hurt, more than she could've ever imagined. Henry was so idealistic, everything was always black and white with him and now she had fallen into the area he deemed black. She was no longer the Savior. His Savior. Now she was just the Dark One. She understood how Regina felt now. The pain that she often times saw in her eyes made such sense. This was a pain that nothing could quite compare to.

Goodbye Miss Swan

So like the first week she was in Storybrooke. Regina had been angry and cold. She wanted Emma gone and she made that very clear. This felt too much like that. Goodbye. Not Goodnight. It was final, and as she watched Regina turn her back and walk inside she knew this was different. She'd been here before, on this end of Regina's fury and slammed door, but they came back from that. They always came back from it, no matter what. Murder accusations, curses, near death experiences, the list goes on but the outcome was always the same. They forgave each other, in their own way.

You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are….

She's not dying….

My gift to you is good memories….

I don't want to kill you…

But Emma didn't know if that was a possibility this time, but she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't. Which is why she found herself staring at Regina's door again. She exhaled and pushed off the pillar. She stood in front of the door, tracing the numbers gently with her finger before mustering up the courage to knock, to reveal her presence though she was sure she'd be ignored.

She wasn't insistent with her knocking, three crisp raps of her knuckles and then she backed away and she waited and listened. She didn't expect to hear anything, she never did. Just silence, though she knew they were home and she knew they were aware that it was she at the door. Still, she waited, as she always did.

There was the faintest sound from the other side of the door, the gentle pitter-patter of feet moving across hardwood floors. She heard the lock click and the door slowly opened.

"Henry…" She breathed his name and tears, sprang to her eyes. She took in the sight of him and committed it to memory. She didn't know when she'd see him again. The strong set of his jaw or the way the look on his face made him look just like Regina.

"Henry I−"

"Stop this….stop coming by every night. It hurts her. So stop it. Please." A single tear escaped his eye and he wiped it away quickly, he tried to appear strong but this was hard for him. It had been almost three months since the night when he saw exactly what his biological mother was capable of and it hurt, it broke his heart. And as much as it hurt him, it hurt his mother much more. He could see the effect it was having on her. She felt responsible for Emma. She blamed herself for Emma being the Dark One, she blamed herself for whatever happened in Camelot. She blamed herself for not saving Emma the way Emma had saved her. And every night when she heard the knock she felt like she was drowning in her guilty while Henry watched. He listened to her cry herself to sleep; he watched her try to act as if nothing was wrong when it clearly was.

"I never meant to…." Emma shook her head and cleared her throat; it was never her intention to hurt them, Henry or Regina. She hated herself for hurting the people she loved.

"I'm sorry for this, for everything ….. I never wanted this, to hurt you. I was trying to fix things….." Emma explained, she just wanted to make everything better.

"Then leave if you're sorry, just go and−"

Emma's eyes grew wide and she sucked in a deep breath. Henry sighed and knew that his mother was behind him.

"Mom, I just−"

"Go upstairs Henry." Her tone left no room for debate so after a pointed glare at Emma he walked back into the house, and both women could hear him stomp up the stairs.

Emma stared at Regina, she looked tired, actually she looked exhausted. It was obvious that she hadn't been sleeping well and Emma hated that she was the cause of that.

"Hello." Emma whispered, much like the last time they'd spoken.

"Why are you here Miss Swan?" There was no life in her tone, no hope. There was no fire in her eyes, just pain, etched across her beautiful features and laced in her tone.

"I'm here to −"

"To what?" Regina hissed stepping onto the porch and pulling the door closed. She didn't want Henry to hear them, because she knew their son, he was well within eavesdropping range.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for hurting you, for hurting Henry; breaking his heart. I'm sorry…. that's all I wanted to say." Emma fired off rapidly, hoping Regina would hear and see the sincerity in the moment.

"Ah, this is about you…typical." Regina snorted and ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath and fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No! It's about you and Henry. I'm on the outside watching everyone I love live without me and I don't want that," Emma clarified. It was hard. It had always been hard, loving Regina; Regina loving her, but this was different. They'd never had to put words to their feelings because they both knew, but they were in different places in their lives. Regina had Robin and Emma had Hook but it didn't matter. They both knew where their hearts truly lay.

"Think of it from the other side Emma. We're stuck loving someone who doesn't seem to exist anymore." Regina shook her head and turned from Emma, she didn't want to do this, have this conversation. They didn't do this. Talk about themselves or their love. They just let it be there. It comforted them to know that in the end, they would always have each other…or so they thought.

"No…I'm still me. You said, there was still good in me and you're right. I'm still here." Emma caught Regina's wrist and pulled gently making the woman turn to face her. Regina worried her bottom lip and looked up at Emma.

"Do you understand how hard it been? Knowing that this is all my fault." Regina whispered as tears raced down her cheeks.

Emma shook her head, "No, I did this−"

"For me! You did this for me! It's my fault that you're like this. I did this and I thought….I thought with time I'd get over it. I'd…"

"Heal?" Emma offered.

Regina sniffed and looked away, "I haven't done much healing Emma."

"Regina…."

"You know sometimes…I dream about who we used to be…before this." Regina looked off, up at the sky and tracked the stars with her eyes.

"Before the darkness…."

Regina nodded, "before the world fell at our feet."

"I didn't think you cared anymore." Emma whispered, and she honestly thought that Regina was done. That what they had was over and that Regina had given up.

"I will always care, I just….it hurts to see you like this." Regina explained and she motioned to Emma, her eyes raking over the black leather ensemble.

"I feel like we're million miles apart. Like everything is different."

"It is. There's such a difference between us." Regina sighed and turned to look at Emma once more.

"We can come back from this….Regina…we always come back." She was begging and Regina knew it.

"Emma…I…−"

"Just tell me we can come back from this….don't let this tear us apart." More begging and Emma honestly didn't care. She would beg and plead if it meant that Regina wouldn't turn her back. She couldn't fight this with her.

"Emma…."

"No...we can fix this. We can sit down and go over everything and figure out how to fix this. That's what we do, we figure things out." Regina shook her head no and Emma felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Not anymore."

"Please!" She was crying now and she couldn't stop.

"Emma, we tried….I don't know what happened because my memories are gone but we tried to fix this and you didn't let us. This is yours to fix." Regina explained as she gently pulled her hand from Emma's.

"I need you Regina…I can't do this alone." She reached for Regina, but Regina shook her head and backed away.

"You have to, because there is noting I can do for you now. You have to want it, you have to fix this yourself. You have to be ready."

"I don't want to this alone." Emma fell to her knees before Regina. She looked up at Regina with pleading eyes. Regina took a small step forward and Emma buried her face in the soft fabric of the dress Regina was wearing. She wound her arms tightly around Regina's waist as she sobbed.

"Please." Emma begged again, she could feel Regina shaking and knew that the other woman was crying as well.

Regina's head feel back as she tried to rid herself of the image that she will not soon forgot. The sight of Emma, with tear stained cheeks falling to her knees before her. She couldn't stomach seeing Emma like this. She wanted nothing more than to tell Emma yes that they could fix this, but she couldn't. The both of them were running out of time, Emma had to undo whatever she did or she would be lost to the darkness forever. She cupped the woman's cheeks and brushed the tears away. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's lips. Emma sighed and kissed her back. It was a gentle exploration of uncharted territory. Regina caressed Emma's face before backing out of her embrace.

"No….Regina please, I need you." Emma stayed on her knees and watched Regina retreat.

"I have faith in you Emma."

Regina walked inside and gently pushed the door shut and locked it. She then slid down the door and sobbed.

Emma crawled over to the door and cried, she whispered Regina's name over and over, hoping that the she would change her mind. She pressed her hand to the door.

On the other side Regina pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on them. Her body shook as it was wracked with sobs. She could still hear Emma on the porch, saying her name over and over.


	2. I Want to Come Over

**_A/N Hello lovely people! So I don't have internet but I've been writing. This song was requested by AliKat so here you are love. I appreciate all your support and staying up until 2am to read my writing._**

 ** _I do recommend listening to the songs before or during reading. It sort of sets the tone and mood._**

 ** _I'm still taking requests, so you can leave it in a review, you can PM me, or messaged me on Tumblr. I have a couple songs planned and they will show up soon. SO, I'm gonna stop talking now and just let you read. SOoooooo...read, review, favorite, follow, whatever you prefer. :)_**

 ** _~Jem_**

 _I want to come over_

 _To hell with consequence_

 _You told me you loved me_

 _That's all I believe_

 _I want to come over_

 _It's a need I can't explain_

 _To see you again_

 _I want to come over_

Regina sat in her car down the street from Emma's apartment. She could see Emma's silhouette move through the living room, followed by a more masculine physique. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It had been six weeks since she had seen her last. Well, since she'd _seen_ her. Six weeks since she'd touched her, kissed her, tasted her. Six. Weeks. And if she were being honest, it was driving her absolutely crazy.

They saw each other all the time because of work, but it was cordial. Regina was the mayor, Emma the sheriff. Them corresponding with one another was a given, it more like a necessity. They were careful while they were in public. They'd cultivated a healthy working relationship for the townspeople to see. Not only were they co-workers; they were co-parents. Their relationship had changed since coming back from Neverland and continued to grow after Emma returned from New York. So it wasn't hard for them to appear civil in public though behind closed doors they were anything but. And yet, it'd been six weeks since their last rendezvous and Regina was a bit antsy. She was going through a bit of withdrawal if she were being honest. Emma was like a drug to her, something that was cooked and cut just for Regina's consumption.

It'd all been an accident, the new development in their relationship. Emma had required magic lessons and obviously there was no one better qualified than Regina. So they'd worked together, three nights a week. Emma was learning to control her magic though her progress ebbed and flowed. They'd begun to work on moving objects when everything changed. Emma was moving a glass of water and she'd lost control and it'd spilled all over herself. Emma, being completely comfortable with herself and her body, pulled the wet tank top from her lithe frame She'd casually asked for a shirt to wear and asked if she could throw her wet tank top in the dryer. Regina obliged and after setting the dryer they went upstairs to find something suitable for Emma to borrow. It's obvious what transpired after that. It had been 18 months since that night. A year and a half together and even though Emma was with the pirate, it didn't matter because Regina knew that she mattered. They carved out time for each other weekly to be together, even if it was just to have lunch or watch a movie as a family. They'd always made time, but everything was different now.

Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; she should be ashamed of herself. She was the mayor, how would it look, her lurking about at night, down the street from her sheriff's home. She let her head rest on the steering wheel. She was better than this, she deserved more than this, and yet here she was. _Pull yourself together Mills._ She mused as she contemplated just going home and having a couple glass of apple cider. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the one handed wonder leaving the building, heading towards the docks. She looked up towards Emma's building and saw that the light in the living room, a lamp that she'd bought as a house warming present, was still on. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. She didn't want to dwell on the light being on but it was. _Their_ lamp was on; the lamp that meant that it was fine to come up. And God did she want to go up. She pulled out her phone and opened a new text.

She stared at her phone for a long moment, contemplating if this was the right thing to do. It had to be, why else would Emma leave the light on? She stared at the blinking cursor for a moment longer before pressing send. She looked up at the window of Emma's apartment and sighed.

Inside said apartment, Emma lay in bed, staring up at her ceiling. She'd just asking Killian to leave; she wasn't in the mood for his company. If she were being honest she hadn't been in the mood for his company for a while, but they were the couple to fawn over; just like her parents. She cared for him but she just, she felt like something was missing. Not something, _someone._ She'd been avoided that someone for weeks now and she knew that had a lot to do with her growing discomfort. Regina was like a shower after a long day, she was that breath of fresh air after being under water for too long. And for almost two months, Emma had been missing her. It was of her own volition and yet she was still immensely bother by the dark haired woman's absence. It was confusing to feel like this; to be so conflicted in what she wanted verses what she thought she was supposed to want.

She was pulled from her musings by her cell phone notification. She reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She unlocked it and saw that she had a text from **Madame Mayor.**

 _Hello dear, I want to come over. Are you busy tonight?_

She read the text twice and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip; she closed her eyes and let the phone rest on her chest. She'd missed Regina, there was no doubt about it and she wanted more than anything for her to come over, well come up. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to ask for what she wanted. She didn't have plans, but she couldn't tell Regina that. She thought for a moment before responding.

 _I have a lot of paperwork to do._

It wasn't a lie, she was backed up on paperwork, because she sucked at keeping up with it and Regina knew that. The response was instant.

 _That doesn't answer my question._

She could almost see the look on her face and she could here the snark in her voice. Before she could come up with a good response her phone chimed again signaling another text.

 _I know you're home Emma._

She sighed and let her arm fall across her face. She knew that, she'd seen the car when she'd walked through the house closing her curtains. It was why she'd asked Killian to leave. It was why she'd left the light on. Subconsciously she'd done everything in her power to ensure they'd have the night to themselves. She hadn't meant to leave the light on but as she caught the glow of it under her door she knew what she wanted, she was just too damn scared to have it.

 _Regina…._

What else was there to say?

 _Open the door._

She could tell it was a demand, one that she really wanted to obey but…

 _I shouldn't._

Emma stared at her phone, waiting to see what Regina would say, but no text came through. She waited but still nothing, she sat up and went over to her window. She looked out and saw Regina leaning against her driver side door, staring down at her phone. She watched as Regina tapped her phone and them put it up to her ear. Emma looked at her phone and it lit up in her hand, she looked down at Regina's contact photo before tapping the accept icon.

"Hello…." Regina visibly relaxed at the sound of Emma's voice. She was genuinely worried that Emma wouldn't answer the phone. She had contemplated her options after getting Emma's last text message. Things were often time miscommunicated in text messages so she decided to make the phone call.

"Hello dear." Regina heard Emma exhale contently and she smiled to herself, she looked up at the large living room window. The soft glow from the lamp taunted her and she closed her eyes.

"You left your light on." It was whispered and she heard Emma chuckle softly. The lamp had always been their inside thing. It was the one thing that Emma had forgot to buy when she was prepping for her move out of her parents loft. Regina had casually mentioned it while she was helping Emma pack and the look of slight panic was quite precious. Regina had gone out that day and bought an end table lamp. It wasn't excessive or expensive but it was tasteful. It had been Emma's idea to use the lamp as their signal.

"I did." There was silence for a moment, the only thing audible being their breathing. Emma looked through the slight part of the drapes at Regina. Her hair danced in the wind and she pushed it from her face. She couldn't discern her facial expression but she could tell by her stance that there was a slight chill in the air.

"So what are you doing out tonight? Shouldn't you be at home with Henry?" Though she knew exactly where their son was and why Regina was free that night, she didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to have this conversation.

"Henry's at a sleepover, you know this, we spoke about it earlier this week." There was a bit of sass in Regina's tone as if she knew what Emma was trying to do, but she was gracious and didn't completely call her on it.

"Aw yea, we did. He's with the Turner's."

"Yes he is," More silence, this bit longer and far more uncomfortable than the first time. Regina cleared her throat roughly.

"So… I saw captain guy-liner leave." Emma laughed that time, a full fledge one. She never grew tired of all the ways that Regina managed to insult Hook. It was always entertaining.

"Yes, Killian is gone." Her laughter was still evident in her voice and it made Regina smile knowing that she was the cause of it.

"So…." It was drawn out suggestively and Emma sighed knowing what Regina was insinuating. The battle she was having within was tiring, but she'd held strong for weeks.

"Regina, I-"

"I just want to see you." Regina whispered and it was so hard to deny her anything when she sounded like that. She knew that Regina was well aware of that fact too. It was something she used to her advantage on many occasions; many…wonderfully delicious occasions. Emma shuddered lightly at her thought process

"You saw me yesterday." She needed to stir clear of thinking about all the possibilities if she let Regina come up.

"You know that's not what I meant," Another gentle whisper that caused so many conflicting emotions to assault her being.

"I just….you know I talked to a friend and she thinks it's a bad idea, more like a horrible idea. And maybe she's right." Emma didn't know whom she was trying to convince anymore, she knew what she wanted…what she needed, but it could be dangerous.

"Or maybe she's wrong Emma. Come on, I understand that there's a lot at stake here. So you told her about me and now you're scared. She filled with you fear but you don't have to be scared Emma. You don't have to run from me." There was an edge to Regina's tone. She wasn't begging but she was sincere. She was tired of wanting and needing. She was tired of lonely nights and cold beds. She was tired of chasing a woman who was only running because she thought it was the right thing to do.

"Regina, this thing between us is terrifying. I have absolutely every reason to run from you. There would be severe consequences if we were found out." And here in lies the problem. Yes, Regina had turned over a new leaf. She saved the town…twice. She was able to walk through town without the townspeople glaring at her or avoiding her. They even spoke to her, but even under all her progress she was still the woman formerly known as the Evil Queen and Emma was the Savior; the White Knight. Obviously Regina wasn't worthy of such a prize.

"To hell with the consequences Emma. I just need to touch you…just one more time."

"But it wouldn't be just one more time and you know that." They'd done this song and dance before; just one more kiss, one more touch, one more night. It never happened, it didn't work. They were incapable of just one more anything. The pull was too strong, the touch would escalate to kisses and then they'd be in bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. Limbs tangled, bodies glistening with sweat and the other's woman's name on their tongues. All thoughts of _one more_ anything long gone as they coordinated their schedules for when they could have another moment alone. So no, Emma didn't trust Regina's _just one more time_. She was skeptical and rightfully so.

"So I'm just supposed to act like nothing happened between us? I'm supposed to pretend that we don't mean anything to each other." She was trying not to be upset but she was failing. She'd begun to pace back and forth, the length of her car. She needed a way to release the tension that had her coiled like a cobra preparing to strike.

"That's not what I'm saying." She was exasperated because this conversation wasn't going anywhere and she knew that she was wrong.

"Then what are you saying?" Emma could hear the patience waning in Regina's tone.

"I just sayin−"

"You told me you loved me!" And there it was, the elephant in the room, the reason that everything had seemed to fall apart. Emma had dropped that three-word phrase and completely freaked out. And Regina understood her need for space the first week. It was a big deal, a huge pill to swallow. Knowing that you loved someone you were always meant to hate can complicate things but they should have discussed it. Emma should've been an adult about the situation and talked to Regina about everything. About her fears and her thoughts. She owed her that much, 18 months of whatever they were doing merited a conversation.

"And you believed me?" It was a low blow and Emma knew it as soon as it slipped past her chapped lips. She wanted to take it back, she watched Regina stop mid-pace and look up at the living room window and she felt horrible. That phrase could've been taken in so many ways and Emma knew all of Regina's insecurities and not being loveable was a huge one. Though that was not what Emma had been insinuating.

Emma had slipped after a particularly powerful climax. Regina lay comfortably between her legs, dark hair fanned out over a toned pale thigh. Her legs still trembled gently and she still dangled in the post-coitus haze. Regina had looked up at her with beautiful soulful brown eyes and Emma ran her fingers through damp tresses. She sighed contently and said _I love you_. And a gorgeous smile enveloped Regina face as she came up to kiss her. She whispered it back and they'd spent the rest of that afternoon proving how much truth those three words bore.

Emma knew that she'd meant it and that it wasn't just the orgasm talking but that was the lie she was trying to sell, but Emma knew Regina was buying it.

"That's all I believe! And don't pretend like you didn't mean it because I know you did. Don't belittle this by acting as if it meant nothing because we both know it did. I know you're confused and you're shaken. This is a lot for you to take in but how can you deny this. How can you deny us?"

"I'm scared Regina."

"I know." And she did, she understood the fear, she understood the worry. It wouldn't be easy; loving her. Being together would be one of the hardest things they'd have to do. There were so many people for them to worry about, so many opinions, so much possible rejection but it was worth it. They were it.

Emma was quiet for a moment and Regina could tell that she was thinking; worrying about what everyone would do. What her parents would say.

"Let me in." It was a gentle request.

"Regina."

"I know you want to. I know you want me." She wasn't taunting her or being conceited. She was merely stating facts. She knew Emma, better than most. She knew when she was upset, she knew when she was happy, or stressed, or confused, or even hungry. She'd spent years getting to know the blonde. Learning all she could at first to destroy her but over time she found she just wanted to know things. And over the last 18 months she learned a lot. She learned to listen even when Emma wasn't talking and hear what Emma wasn't saying.

"Let. Me. In." Another request, spoken softly with much conviction. Emma sighed and placed her free hand on her window, fingers slightly splayed. Her forehead soon followed and she just looked at Regina. She watched her; she was resting against the driver side door again, one foot crossed over the other. The wind had caught a few wisps of her hair and they danced gleefully under the waning moon. A single tear slid down Emma's cheek as she stared at the woman she loved.

As if sensing eyes on her Regina looked up and caught a glimpse of Emma standing in the window. She pushed off the car door and walked slowly towards the apartment building. She watched as Emma pushed the drapes open a little and they stared at each other. The soft sound of them breathing in tandem was heard through the phone while their hearts beat loudly in their ears.

"Emma…." It was a whisper and Emma smiled down at her and nodded slightly,

"The door's unlocked."


	3. Sex With My Ex

**_A/N: More!_**

 ** _~Jem_**

 _Can't nobody do it better_

 _And you know it, you do_

 _Can't nobody get it wetter_

 _Say you know it, it's true_

 _Cause I love sex with my ex…girlfriend._

It was a quiet day at the Sheriff's office. No curses to break no happy endings to return, just a lot of paperwork. To be fair, there was no reason for Emma to be behind in the paperwork, other than the on again off again relationship she had with procrastination. They were on a break today though; she was determined to get the paperwork done.

She flipped over the fourth incident report she'd read in ten minutes and sighed, she was starting to remember how great her and procrastination were together. She looked longingly at the dartboard before shaking her head and writing up what happened when she was called out to the Rabbit Hole last Tuesday. The new pirate in town, Captain Jack Sparrow, had a bit too much rum. He'd climbed on the bar to sing A Pirate's Life and that's when the phone call came in. She'd locked him up and let him sleep off the hangover before she let him free to his ship, The Black Pear. He was quite the entertaining drunk.

Her musings were interrupted by a familiar click-clack against the tile of the sheriff's station, causing Emma to stiffen and drop her pen. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart, to no avail. She could feel the blood rushing in her ears and her nerve ending felt like they were aflame. She squeezed her legs together and bit her lip, it was quite sad the effect this woman had on her. She took a deep, cleansing breath and tried to focus. She picked up her pen and tried to finish the incident report.

The slight creek of the door signaled Regina's entrance into the office. Emma watched as she looked around before her eyes fell on her. A slow smirk graced her features and Emma swore her heart skipped a beat. She gave her a once over; a cream silk blouse adorned her top. It was tasteful yet slightly see through and Regina had been gracious enough to wear a camisole. The lace edging of the camisole peaked out due to the top three buttons being open. A tantalizing swatch of skin was visible. Emma tried not to stare but failed, how could she not. She lingered far longer than she should've before moving on to tailored black slacks that hugged her curves. They were fitted along her waist and hips before giving way. As per usual, she wore stilettos that cost more than Emma's entire outfit. Her hair was neat and lay past her shoulders and her make-up was light but her lips were painted that sinful shade of red. Emma licked her lips and stifled a groan.

She knew better than to allow herself to be trapped in a small confined space with the dark haired beauty. She oozed sex appeal and she breathed sensuality, so before Regina could make it to her office door she stood and motioned for Regina to wait a moment. She took another deep breath before stepping around her desk and exiting her office.

"Madame Mayor." She tried to sound professional yet indifferent but she failed, miserably. She sounded needy and weak. Though, in this moment, both were true she didn't want to appear that way, especially in front of Regina. She felt her cheeks heat up and she cursed herself for not having better self-control.

"Sheriff." Her voice was husky and sultry. For some reason it reminded Emma of honey. Emma felt a delightful chill sprint down her spine. They'd had fun with honey… _so much fun._ She tsked herself for letting her mind go there. She needed to stay far away from those thoughts. She mentally shook herself and tried to clear her mind and stay far away from the gutter.

"What can I do for you?" The question caused Regina to smile coyly. _Oh the things you could do for me._ She chuckled to herself as she took in the sight before her. Emma wore boots as per usual; Regina was certain they were the only footwear the woman owned. Her dark washed jeans were unreasonably tight and Regina loved it. The flannel was actually one of Regina's favorites, grey, black and red. Her hair was curly but not excessively so and her checks were tinged pink. Regina cocked her head to the side and exhaled slowly. Emma always did have the worst poker face. Regina knew her presence was wrecking havoc and she relished in the effect she still had on the blonde. From the moment she'd walked into the office she'd watched Emma. She'd caught a glimpse of the slight blush before the blonde brazenly checked her out. She felt emerald eyes wander over her frame, pausing at her cleavage before moving on to appreciate her ensemble. She'd almost laughed at the almost frantic attempt at keeping her out of the small sheriff's office. Lots of fun had been had in that small glass office, on that desk, in that chair, against that wall.

Regina coughed and gently cleared her throat; she had to keep a level head if she wanted this visit to go her way. She cocked her head to the side and answered the sheriff's question.

"I am here to see if you'd finished last weeks reports." Not the whole truth but certainly not a lie. As per usual, Emma was late turning in her reports and other paperwork. It was one of her least favorite things about the blonde, that and her lack of punctuality.

"You could've called for that." Emma chuckled and crossed her arms. She knew it was not a business visit.

"And you could've lied" Regina arched her eyebrow and leaned against the desk designated for a deputy. She crossed her ankles and looked pointedly at Emma daring her to disagree. This was something Emma did often and for a moment Regina forgot about her intentions and fell into Mayor mode.

Emma blushed and looked away. She would've lied had Regina called but in her defense she'd been working on the reports for last week and the budget for the previous month, and she had every intention of getting them in soon.

"I was working on them before you came in." Emma mumbled; she always hated when Regina was like this. She felt like she was being chastised and that was not something she appreciated even if it was warranted.

"You don't get special privileges anymore, you need to get your paperwork in on time. I need the budget. You want another deputy? Well I need to see what you plan on paying them and how that will work with the town budget. I need to see your workload, how many calls you're getting. What they pertain to, if they are things a deputy can handle or things only you can handle. I need to know things and I can't know them if you're not turning in your paperwork!" Regina took a breath and reined in her inner Mayor. She was not there to argue about Emma's job performance. Regina was interested in a completely different performance.

"Special privileges? What are you saying?"

Regina smiled and pushed off the desk, and there it was. Of course that's all that Emma had picked up on during her rant. Though she didn't mind, it was the perfect segway into the conversation she wanted to have. The reason she'd let her office in the first place.

"Oh dear, I was lenient with you. Far more lenient than I should have been because we were together, but darling we aren't anymore so my patience is no longer at your disposal."

Emma looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. How the hell had the conversation taken this turn?

"So because we were sleeping together you didn't bite my head off about slacking off at work. Well that's unprofessional." For some reason, this offended Emma. She shouldn't have been because she knew this was true. She'd noticed the change in nagging between when they were merely superior and subordinate to when they were a couple. It had been rather seamless. And to Emma's credit she'd actually gotten her paperwork in on time after a while. It made for a happier Regina and that made for amazing nights.

"Don't act as if we were merely sleeping together dear, we were far more than that. And…" She paused as she moved closer to the sheriff, encroaching upon her personal space.

"I didn't bite your head off but I bit other things….and I've done things far worse than turning a blind eye to your misdeeds. Now those things… things involving this very room can be considered unprofessional."

Regina bit her lip and smirked. Mischief danced in her eyes and she knew that she was so very close to getting exactly what she wanted. She shifted her weight and cocked her head to the side as if she were daring Emma to make the next move.

Emma sucked in a breath and tried not to think about all the things that Regina was referring to, but it was hard because those things were so good. So absolutely amazing and all Emma wanted to do was indulge. Regina had learned very quickly what Emma liked and how she liked it. She knew when and where, she knew how much was too much.

Emma tried to clear her mind but she wasn't able to focus or think coherently because all she could think about was sex. Not just any sex, sex with Regina, sex with her ex. It was good sex though, _great sex_. And she wasn't having great sex at the moment. She was having sub par sex, but that wasn't his fault. It's hard to compete with someone who is sex personified. It's hard to even hold a candle to Regina Mills, no matter who you are and sadly Killian was no different. He tried, he really did, but he wasn't her, he wasn't Regina. He didn't know her in the ways that Regina did. He couldn't do to her the things Regina did and that made it so hard to not just let Regina do all tse delicious things to her.

"Regina…. you know I'm with someone." Emma tried to speak with conviction but it was hard with Regina standing so close and smelling so good.

"Ah yes, the pirate. Well that's your thing and that's fine, but we both know you miss me." Regina took a step closer causing Emma to take a step back.

"Regina…don't. Please." Emma couldn't take much more of this. She wasn't strong enough to say no, because if she were being honest she'd been craving Regina, been craving sex that made her heart beat hard against her ribs, made her legs feel like Jell-O.

Regina smiled predatorily, "You know you want it, stop telling me you don't."

She took another step closer causing Emma to take another step back. "Regina, you know I…dammit." She hissed as her back hit the glass wall of her office.

"What's the problem? I think you know good and well what you want, more so…what you need. I know I set the bar high and though I'm not what you want…. I'm definitely what you need."

Emma wished she could deny it but she couldn't. In all honesty she wanted Regina just as much as she needed her and that was the problem. She'd never felt like that about anyone and that terrified her so she ran. And though she could pretend and act like she didn't care about Regina she couldn't pretend that she didn't miss what they did together.

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave right now and I won't bother you about us again." It was a gamble but Regina didn't gamble unless she knew she could win and she knew this woman. She knew her just as well as she knew herself.

Emma bit her lip and looked away from Regina, she didn't want it to stop. She didn't want the teasing and flirting to cease. She liked that Regina wore tight dresses on family night with Henry. She enjoyed the innuendos in mixed company. She relished in the eye sex at town hall meetings.

"You're wrong." Regina was shocked; she stood for a moment completely quiet. She'd overplayed her hand, but she was a woman of her word and she backed away from Emma, but before she could get out of arms reach Emma grabbed her wrist.

"You are what I want." Regina smiled and pulled Emma towards her. Their lips met and it was like lying in bed after a long day. It was refreshing and Emma had missed it. She'd missed plump lips and that skilled tongue. Honestly, she'd just missed _her._

Regina sighed contently as Emma slipped her tongue past crimson painted lips. Her hands slipped down and gripped Emma's denim clad rear, causing the blonde to moan in her mouth. Regina lifted her effortlessly and walked her into the smaller inner office and closed the door. She sat her on the desk and smirked.

"Well, I was going to finish that paperwork…." Emma chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sure you were dear." She stepped between parted thighs and began unbuttoning Emma's flannel. She made quick work of the buttons and pushed the shirt from her shoulders. She pulled the tank top over her head quickly and took a moment to admire her. The moment didn't last long because Emma palmed Regina's ass and pulled her closer.

"I want you to fuck me." She said it close to Regina's ear and a weaker woman would've melted, but Regina wasn't a weaker woman. She slid her hand up the back of Emma's neck and grabbed a handful of hair and tugged, not so gently but not too hard. Emma groaned and her grip on Regina increased.

Regina leaned in and trailed her tongue from Emma's ear to her collarbone. Then followed with her lips and teeth. She nipped and sucked on Emma's pulse point leaving a mark that would definitely cause problems later but Regina just couldn't find it in herself to care.

She moved lower, her kisses stopping just above where Emma's bra started. With her free hand, she reached around Emma's slightly quivering frame and unhooked the simple black bra. Emma pulled it off and tossed it across the office not caring where it landed. She gasped when she felt Regina's warm mouth against her pert nipple. She dug her fingers into silky tresses and arched her back.

Regina had missed how Emma tasted; she'd missed how responsive the woman was. She missed _her._ And as she wrapped her lips around her erect nipple and felt Emma's grip on her hair tighten she knew that she'd been missed too.

"Regina please…." Nothing else needed to be said. Regina reached down and unbuttoned Emma jeans and backed up slightly. Emma stood and toed off her boots before shimmying out of her jeans. It was a sight that Regina never got tired of seeing. Emma reached for her underwear but Regina caught her hand and pushed it away. She stepped closer and used one finger to run along Emma's cotton covered slight. Regina could feel just how wet Emma was and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Someone's ready for me." Emma whimpered softly and bit her lip, before nodding enthusiastically. Regina chuckled but reached out and slowly slid the panties down toned thighs.

Now Emma stood completely naked, while Regina remained clothed. In the beginning of their relationship this would bother Emma. It made her feel exposed and that is not something she enjoyed but over time, it grew on her. She liked being on display for Regina. She slid back onto the desk and parted her thighs and Regina stepped between them. Regina leaned in and captured Emma's mouth with her own while her hand wander to where Emma needed her most.

Emma gasped and gripped the edges of the desk when she felt Regina slip inside her. She felt Regina's kiss on her throat and allowed her head to fall back giving Regina better access.

The rhythm was slow yet deliberate. A bit a re-familiarization was happening. She'd thrust and curl her fingers and then relax and repeat the motion over and over again. And she watched Emma's face, her head was still tilted back, her eyes were closed, her cheeks were red and her mouth was slightly agape. She looked stunning and sexy.

"More…please…more." Regina slipped a third finger inside and picked up the pace.

"Yeeeees…." Emma breathed as she began to move with Regina's thrust. She opened her legs wider to give Regina more space to work and called her name when she hit the spot.

"Fuck!" Emma exclaimed as she felt her climax mounting. Her movements had become erratic and she was having a hard time staying up right. She wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and moved her hips in tandem with Regina's thrust.

Regina sunk her teeth into Emma's shoulder causing the blonde to shriek. She groaned more expletives in Regina's ear and begged her to make her come.

"Regina please…I'm so close…make me come…"

Regina smiled into her neck; she missed hearing her beg. Twisting her hand she began moving them in a come hither motion. She felt Emma's inner muscle clench around her fingers. Placing her hand on the small of Emma's back she pulled her close while using her thumb to flick the blonde's bundle of nerves.

Emma's body began to shake and Regina held her tightly not letting up. She moved her thumb faster and Emma called out as her body shook violently with her orgasm. Emma dropped her arms from around Regina's neck but the woman didn't stop. Emma groaned loudly as she felt another orgasm building. She fell back against the desk and let Regina have her way.

She palmed her own breast and tweaked her nipple as Regina worked her into a frenzy. Her vision had begun to blur and she thought for sure her heart was trying to beat through her rib cage. She whispered Regina's name continuously as the telltale signs of her orgasm began. Her back arched and her body convulsed as she climaxed. She sucked in a deep breath as her body melted back against the desk and her vision swam.

"Fuck…." She breathed as Regina slowed her movements before they came to a halt. She gently extracted her fingers from within Emma and brought them to her lips. Knowing that Emma was watching, she made a show of licking her fingers clean.

"That is sexy." Emma mumbled. She sighed contently and closed her eyes and enjoyed the aftermath of copulating with Regina. She heard Regina move and cracked one eye open to see that she'd sat down in one of the visitor chairs in the office. Emma's breath caught in her throat at the hungry gaze in Regina's eyes. She wasn't looking at Emma, well she was but she definitely wasn't looking at Emma's face.

"Come here." She whispered and Emma obliged, how could she deny this woman anything when she looked at her that way. Regina pulled the chair closer to the desk and inhaled Emma's scent. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned in for a taste when the office phone rang. Emma groaned and looked angrily at the interruption.

"You're still on the clock dear." Regina reminded her and Emma sighed but grabbed the phone.

"Sheriff Swan….Killian?" Regina looked up and arched an eyebrow. She smiled devilishly and Emma shook her head and mouthed _no._ Of course Regina completely disregarded her plea and leaned in once again. She used the tip of her tongue to swipe through Emma's wetness.

Emma bit into her bottom lip and tried to answer the question Killian had asked her, "I got..uh…I got called into a…. um…a meeting with Regina."

Regina chuckled between Emma's legs; that's one way to explain what was happened. She gripped Emma's thighs and began flicking her tongue against her clit.

Emma thought her chest was going to explode. She gripped Regina's hair and pulled it causing the woman to look up at her. Her lips shined with Emma's essence and the sight was too damn sexy for Emma to attempt to make Regina stop. So she pushed her head back against her dripping sex.

"Yea….that's why the station is locked." Regina looked up then and feigned ignorance but Emma knew it was her doing.

Regina slipped her tongue inside Emma and then swirled her tongue around Emma's clit. She mapped the length of Emma slit before sliding her tongue inside of Emma once more.

"Fuck Regina…I ha…I have to go….Re...Regina doesn't….shit….she…. doesn't like being interrupted." She slammed the phone down and groaned deeply.

"You're a horrible person." Emma groaned as she grabbed a handful of Regina's hair. Regina pulled away,

"Would you like me to stop?"

"Fuck no!" Regina smiled and kissed Emma's intimate lips before parting them with her tongue. She ran the flat of her tongue against Emma's clit and then sucked it into her mouth. She repeated the motions twice before looking up expectantly at Emma.

"You want to play don't you?" She asked and Regina nodded a mischief glint in her eyes. Emma whimpered before taking a deep breath. "Ok."

Regina took a breath and began tracing letters against Emma's clit. This was always a special kind of torture. The idea for the game had started in the shower, Emma would write things on Regina's back with her finger and Regina would have to guess what it was. One night, Regina brought it to the bedroom and it had been amazing. The rules were simple really; guess the word or phrase. If it's a phrase and you guess a word wrong the phrase starts over.

Emma shuddered as Regina began to move her tongue in a circle. She tried to focus on the pattern of her movements, but obviously that wasn't an easy feat.

"Once….?" Regina nodded and began the second word. I series of up and down flicks caused Emma to groan deeply and arch her back.

"Wild?" Regina shook her head no and Emma groaned and waited for Regina to write _once_ again. She bit her lip as Regina circled her clit to write the letter 'o'

"Once mine?" Regina nodded and Emma smiled to herself. She was having a hard time focusing; she could feel the burning in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't let herself come before the game was over because Regina didn't care, she'd still want to continue and Emma was not going to be able to handle another orgasm.

"Almost?" Regina shook her head no and started over again. Emma gripped her own hair and tried to think of the most innocuous thing to keep her from coming. It was working.

"Always?" She squeaked hoping she was right because she wasn't going to make through the _once_ again. Of the 'o' didn't do it, the 'e' would surely seal her fate. Regina nodded again and Emma sighed. Regina started another word.

Emma felt the familiar movements of Regina tongue and exhaled, she would guess correctly and hopeful this would be the last word.

"Mine?" Emma whispered, Regina kissed her clit signaling the end of the phrase. Emma chuckled,

"Once mine always mine."

"It's true dear…. now come for me." Regina slipped two fingers inside and sucked on Emma's clit. She curled her fingers and flicked her tongue knowing that Emma was close. Her thighs were trembling and she was panting. Her body began to undulate and she screamed Regina's name.

"You locked the door." After Emma's breathing had regulated and her legs stopped trembling she was able to speak. She was correct in assuming that her last orgasm would be massive. Though her breathing had evened out, her heart still beat wildly in her chest.

"Well, I couldn't have someone walking in now could I?" Regina sat back in the office chair and cocked her head to the side as if that was the most outrageous thing she'd ever heard.

"So you knew this was going to happen?" Emma propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Regina.

"I was fairly certain yes." She spoke as if it were common knowledge.

Emma sat up and looked pointedly at Regina, she wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. Was Regina insinuating that she was easy? "Really?"

Regina merely nodded and smiled. She could see the wheels in that pretty blonde head turning, "And I'm thankful for my correct assumption."

Regina stood from the chair and grabbed Emma bra from off the filing cabinet. She let the bra hang from her index finger, "You may need this."

Emma took the bra and put it on. She looked down at her panties and shook her head. "No spare in the drawer dear?"

"I haven't had a reason to keep a spare in the office."

Regina chuckled and watched Emma shimmy back into her jeans. She pulled on her tank top and turned to Regina. She moved towards her and Regina knew that look, she'd seen a many of times. That look meant trouble and she'd already spent more time that she should've away from her office.

"Emma…." It was said in a warning but of course the blonde did not heed it. She gently pushed Regina against the glass wall of the office and sank to her knees.

There was something so sexy about watching Emma willingly get on her knees. Regina groaned at the sight. She lifted her foot and allowed Emma to remove one show ten the other. Emma reached for the button of her slacks and made quick work of them. She guided the slacks down Regina's legs and had the courtesy to drape them across the chair. She looked up at Regina and smiled before placing a gentle kiss to Regina's lace covered center.

Regina hissed and her hips bucked slightly. Emma gripped the material with her teeth and pulled them down olive toned legs. Regina placed her left leg on Emma's right shoulder and braced herself.

The first swipe of Emma's tongue made her knee buckle but Emma held her up,

"I got you." She breathed against Regina's moist netherland. She used the tip of her tongue to gather Regina's wetness and the woman shuddered above her.

She tangled her fingers in blonde curls and rocked her hips against Emma's tongue. Her head rested against the glass, her eyes closed and her bottom lip was captured between her teeth.

Emma pulled on Regina's blouse and she got the hint. Regina knew if she didn't unbutton the shirt that Emma would just rip it open. Many of Regina's blouses had met that fate. It took all of her concentration but after fumbling with the buttons but got them undone. Emma slid her hand under the camisole and palmed Regina's breast.

"Shit…" Regina groaned as her movements became frantic. Her leg began to tremble her grip on Emma's hair tightened. Regina wasn't going to be able to support her weight much longer.

Emma grunted and grabbed Regina's thigh and put it on her left shoulder, balancing the woman expertly. They'd perfected this position long ago, because very early on Emma learned the power of submission. Regina loved to come by the Sheriff's office, fuck Emma silly and leave completely untouched, but Emma learned that Regina couldn't say no to Emma when she was on her knees and Emma used that whenever she could.

Regina groaned loudly as the fire in her loins intensified. She began to pant and mumble incoherent sentences. Her toes curled as her body jerked and she flooded Emma's mouth with her nectar.

Emma gathered it all up on her tongue, basking in the taste of the woman. She looked up to catch dark lusty eyes looking down at her. She let Regina's legs fall off her shoulders and stood, capturing plump lips in the process.

It was lusty and erotic. Emma could taste herself and so could Regina as their tongues danced with one another. Regina tangled her hands in Emma hair and held her close. Deepening the kiss causing Emma to groan in her mouth.

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's. Their eyes were closed as they breathed one another's air.

"Once mine…" Regina breathed looking into emerald eyes

"Always mine." Emma finished and captured Regina's lips once more.


	4. The Hills

**_A/N- So this is longer than the others. This idea came from the first two lines of this song. I'm very fond of The Weeknd so I put a lot of effort into this. I really hope you like it. :)_**

 ** _~Jem_**

 _Your man on the road he doing promos_

 _You said keep our business on the low-low_

 _I'm just trying to get you out the friend zone_

 _'Cause you look even better then the photos_

 _I can't find your house I need the info_

 _Driving the dated residential_

 _Found out I was coming sent your friends home_

 _Keep on trying to hide it but your friends know_

Regina smiled at her husband as he made his way through the crowd of potential voters. He smiled and shook their hands, kissed their babies, flirted and hugged the women. He was the star candidate. He'd surpassed both candidates in the latest polls and there didn't seem to be anything to worry about for Election Day. He would be the new Senator for New York. Regina tried to be happy about this but it was hard, being that she was expected to vacate office once he was Senator. He wanted her by his side as the dutiful wife and she honestly couldn't see herself doing that. She loved her job but Robin was ambitious and he wanted to be Senator, he wanted 1600 Pennsylvania Ave. Regina being the Mayor of Storybrooke didn't fit with his plan and so as his wife he expected her to support him in a way that he didn't support her. She was the better politician of the two and they both knew it, and that bugged him. Though at home they were less than perfect why they were out and about they were a picture perfect couple. She looked on and watched him interact with the people; he was good, but so was she, she was probably better. She locked away her ill feelings, she had a role to play, and so she kept a brilliant smile on her face and began to mingle.

"Madame Mayor?" She turned at her sound of her soon to be formal title. She'd been talking to a lovely elderly woman about the woman's nieces. The woman nodded and motioned for Regina to go on.

There was a blonde perched against the side of convention center. She didn't recognize the woman but it was obvious that the blonde knew her.

"Hello." She walked over to the mystery blonde and extended her hand. The blonde looked at her hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it. Her handshake was firm, yet her skin was soft.

"Forgive me, are you a part of the campaign? There are so many volunteers I often times lose track of them." Of course this would be Regina's assumption who else would refer to her as Mayor? The blonde still had a firm grip on her hand and Regina cleared her throat and gently extracted it. The blonde smiled and pushed off the building.

"I'm not here for him." The blonde said as she took a step closer, stepping out of the shade of the building into the sun. Regina mapped her features; she was young, well, younger than Regina was. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a braid along the right side. A pair of dark rimmed glass sat on her nose. She was dressed in business causal attire. Khaki colored jeans that were sinfully tight, an azure button down and a tie that was striped azure and khaki. The ensemble was masculine but not off-putting, in all honesty Regina found the woman wildly attractive which was something she hadn't allowed herself to feel in quite sometime. Regina smiled at the woman,

"Then who are you here for?" The blonde smiled then, a gorgeous smile. She slid her hands in her pocket and blatantly appraised Regina. She started at her feet; encased in a pair of black Christian Louboutins, her legs were bare up to just below her knees. She wore an eminence wrap dress, tasteful yet enticing. A single necklace sat just above her cleavage; an open-heart. Regina wore sensible studded earrings and her hair was short, just above her shoulders.

"You." The blonde licked her lips and grinned. Regina visibly blushed at the blonde's obvious flirtation. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked away, unsure as to what to say. She felt drawn to this woman and her gorgeous emerald eyes. The blonde stepped closer and grabbed Regina's hand and tugged gently, pulling her towards the building.

"What exactly are you doing dear?" Regina asked as Emma trapped her between the wall and herself. Regina looked over the blonde's shoulder, hoping they were not drawing any attention to themselves. The boldness of this woman was absolutely fascinating.

"I'm just talking to you." Emma whispered as she cocked her head to the side and smiled at Regina. She gently pressed her body against Regina's causing the dark haired woman to inhale deeply. She worried her bottom lip and looked up at the mystery woman.

"Is this how you talk to everyone?" Emma chuckled and shook her head no. She stared evenly at Regina, a smirk playing at the corner of thin lips.

"Only people I deem worthy." Emma whispered. Regina shivered ever so slightly at the look in emerald eyes. She could see clear intentions there and she seemed to remember where she was. She put her hands on the blonde's waist and pushed her, gently.

"I'm flattered really but−"

"Regina!" both women looked towards the voice and saw Robin coming towards them. Regina took a step away from the wall and turned to her husband. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself and ease the tension that she was feeling between herself and the younger woman. There was a tightness in her gut that'd been missing from her marriage for far too long. She chanced a glance at the blonde and saw that she was openly staring at her. All her thoughts and intentions clear in her swiftly darkening emerald eyes. Regina cleared her throat and looked away quickly.

Robin walked up to them and kissed Regina's temple. "They're ready for us inside."

Regina nodded and an though she didn't mean to, her eyes drifted over the other woman The woman had somehow managed to conceal her unbridled desire and now she stood looking amused. Regina arched her eyebrow and a coy smile broke across the woman's face.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Madame Mayor." She inclined her head to Robin and walked towards the entrance of the convention center for the brunch that was being held in honor of the aspiring Senator.

"Who was that darling?" Regina watched the woman walk away, enjoying the view. It seems as though this mystery woman had unlocked a door that Regina had thought she'd thrown the key away for.

"I'm honestly unsure." Robin shrugged and ushered his wife inside. They made their rounds around the room, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. Regina stood dutifully at Robin's side, smiling and nodding while he took the lead until a young toddler caught Regina's attention.

"Hello handsome, what's your name?" The small child blushed and played with his fingers. Regina smiled at his cuteness, he was quite endearing. He looked up to a man who she assumed was his father and the man nodded.

"Andrew." He whispered shyly and Regina smiled at him affectionately. He was a gorgeous little boy, his mop of brown hair and big beautiful hazel eyes. His chin was dimpled and Regina would bet her next stipend that his cheeks were too.

"Hi Andrew, I'm Regina." She lowered herself so she could be at eye level with him. She heard Robin clear his throat, she looked up at him and say his displeasure plainly, but she'd already committed to a conversation with this precious Andrew.

"Hi." He whispered, his shyness was adorable and Regina couldn't help but swoon over him. She opened her arms and he smiled at her before falling into them. She'd been right; he had large dimples. She felt the flashes from the cameras but ignored them. Andrew snuggled into the crook of her neck and sighed.

"You smell pretty." Regina laughed, as they pulled apart,

"Thank you dear." She leaned in and kissed his cheek causing him to giggle delightfully before running over to his father.

"I got a kiss from the pretty lady daddy! The pretty lady kissed me!" A couple surrounding people overheard and smiled fondly at Andrew. She righted herself and noticed that Robin had left her, she wasn't all to surprised.

"You lucky devil. You have some lipstick on your face." His father went to wipe it off but Andrew turned his face.

"No daddy. Leave it there." This caused laughter amongst the back of the room. Regina smiled at Andrew and waved bye before making her way to the front of the room and sat next to her husband. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"We're campaigning for me remember." She chuckled at him and took a small bite from her plate.

"I can't help that I'm the better politician." Robin chuckled and drank his coffee. He kissed her temple once more and resumed eating. Regina sighed knowing that this would be an issue later. When taking a sip from her iced tea she felt as if someone was watching her. Obviously everyone was in some capacity; they were positioned at the front of the room, but this felt different. She looked up and swept the room. At first her efforts were fruitless but on her second glance across the room she caught emerald eyes staring at her. The mystery woman held her gaze and Regina couldn't look away. Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips and she watched the blonde take her bottom lip between her teeth. She crossed her legs under the table and arched an eyebrow. The blonde smiled and nodded her head towards the podium. Regina turned to see the facilitator begin to introduce her husband. She put on her politician smile and applauded as her husband took the podium.

"Thank you, thank you. First and foremost I want to thank my beautiful wife. I wouldn't be here without your love and support. Let's have a round of applause for my wife, Regina Mills." She stood and smiled as the room erupted in applause.

"It's the pretty lady!" a little voice said from the back of the room causing the audience to erupt in laughter. Regina smiled a genuine smile and waved at Andrew. The audience awed at the interaction and Robin smiled tightly at his wife. He waited for the crowd to calm down.

"She's the best politician I know." The crowd clapped again and she looked over at her husband. Her smiled falter a little but she knew she had a façade to keep up. She blew him a kiss and took her seat.

She watched him as he gave his speech. It was good; of course it was, she wrote it. She'd rehearsed it with him all week to perfect the delivery and she was proud to see he did well. She stood and applauded once he concluded and smiled when a 'Locksley' chant broke out throughout the room. She walked up to the podium and kissed him, the cameras flashed and she knew that photo was going to be everywhere.

She stood back and watched him work the room, not wanting to steal any more publicity then she already had. Shortly after Robin's speech, Andrew had drug his father across the room to get to her. He ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. He then pointed to his other cheek for her to kiss. She chuckled but indulged him. The media was all over them, snapping pictures and paying her husband little mind. Andrew's father joked that he was already a ladies' man to which Regina smiled at. She waved goodbye to the gorgeous little boy and moved to a semi-secluded part of the room. She surveyed the room, telling herself she was just observing but she knew that was a lie.

Hands gently gripped her hips and pulled her. She felt a strong, yet feminine body pressed against her back. She exhaled loudly, and tried to calm her racing heart. For a brief moment she'd been very concerned for her well being, but a familiar scent caressed her nostrils and she knew it to be her mystery woman.

"Looking for me?" A husky voice sounded from behind her, she smiled and shook her head.

"You're quit bold dear." Regina said, in lieu of answering the question because the blonde was indeed quite brazen and Regina couldn't help but find it sexy.

"I am, but that's not the answer to the question I asked." She husked as she caressed Regina's earlobe with her tongue. Regina shuddered in the woman's arms, the action causing her libido to flare. Regina sighed and stepped out of the woman's arms and turned to face her.

"I was merely surveying the room dear." The mystery woman chuckled at the failed attempt at aloofness. It had been very obvious that Regina had indeed been looking for her, just like it was very obvious that the brunette was feeling the early stages of arousal.

"Nice work with the little one, though he obviously has good taste in women." Regina blushed and looked away. They fell into a relaxed silence as the blonde looked at her. It felt she was being studied. As if her ever feature was being committed to memory. Robin hadn't looked at her in such a way in a very long time. It felt good.

"You look even better than the photos," she whispered and Regina looked up at her and arched her eyebrow. She was perplexing and very bold. In any other situation Regina would find such behavior crass and inappropriate but for some reason it came off as appealing and somewhat charming.

"Who are you?"

"Just a fan." Was the quick response but it didn't tell Regina anything about this enigmatic woman and she desperately wanted to know more about her.

"What's your name?"

"Emma." She took a step closer stepping into Regina's personal space. She leaned in close, "Swan."

Emma's breath caressed Regina's lips, causing her to tremble. Regina cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck. Emma still hadn't moved and Regina couldn't bring herself to put distance between them.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Swan." She looked into emerald eyes and noticed they'd darkened substantially. The sight caused the stirring in her lions to intensify.

Emma reached out and traced Regina's jaw line before sliding her thumb across a plump bottom lip. "The pleasure was truly mine."

She slipped said thumb in her mouth and suckled it gently. Regina watched, mesmerized by the blatant show. Whoever this woman was, she had definitely piqued Regina's interest.

"What are you doing tonight?" Regina's eyes grew wide at the question. Though she was intrigued, she had no intentions of indulging in whatever delicious pleasures Emma had to offer and Regina had no doubt they would absolutely delicious. She would not end up in the midst of a scandal. Though her political career would possibly be going on a hiatus she still had a reputation to uphold and though she would like nothing more than sampling the goods that Miss Swan had to offer, she knew nothing about the woman and that was problematic.

"We're headed to New York City. I booked Good Morning America and Regis and Kelly for him tomorrow, then we're going to the Burroughs." Emma tsked and shook her head. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious disappointment. Obviously the blonde had plans for them.

"Well that's unfortunate." Emma mused; her words held such promise that Regina thought about just once, doing something insanely reckless. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd done something daring and irresponsible.

Emma reached in her pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Regina. Regina looked down at the sleek black card. It was a sturdy card with a gloss finish. The card advertised Emma as a personal trainer. Regina's mind conjured lots of scenarios in which she could let Emma train her.

"If plans change, give me a call." She leaned in and kissed the corner of Regina's mouth before backing away and heading towards the rear exit. Regina stood, at a lost as she watched her retreating form. She gently stroked the corner of her mouth and sighed. Just who was Emma Swan and how had she completely consumed Regina's mind.

Regina spent the ride back to their Bedford home in a daze. Her mind wandered to gorgeous emerald eyes and that mischievous smirk. Emma was causing feeling to stir that Regina had long since dismissed. She'd locked them away because they were "improper" or so her mother said. And yet all she wanted to do was be very improper with Miss Swan.

"Regina are you listening to me?" His voice was raised and it was obvious that he was frustrated. She looked over at him and sighed,

"I was lost in thought. I'm sorry."

"I said, I think I'm going to go to the Burroughs by myself. I need these stops to be about me and today turned into the Regina Mills show."

Regina nodded, she knew this was going to come up eventually; he hated how good she was. Hated that she was well loved naturally where he had to work for it. She didn't care enough to argue with him.

"I didn't mean to change the narrative in anyway. I will sit this one out, your numbers are great and I don't see that changing. Just tell the public that I fell under the weather but I support you and I wanted you to go."

"We're going to head over now, get settled in the hotel so we don't have to worry about traffic and we don't have to make that drive early in the morning since I'm going GMA in the morning. "

"And Michael and Kelly."

"Yes, and Michael and Kelly. I know you already planned my wardrobe for the weekend so I'm just going to grab those and then head out."

"That's fine, good luck, remember your talking points."

He nodded and sat back against his seat. Regina hadn't planned on spending her night at home alone but it seemed that was indeed what she would be doing. She looked out of the window and sighed as they pulled into the driveway of their Bedford home; a home that had been in Regina's family for quite some time. She stepped out the car and cocked her head to the side at the familiar sight.

"Well hello sis." A smile broke out on her face as her sister ran towards her. They embraced fully and laughed. Her sister was a sight for sore eyes.

"Z! What are you doing here?"

"Well that husband of yours called to inform me that you wouldn't be going with him this weekend and I could not let you spend a Friday night in this huge house alone. I brought friends." Regina looked past her sister and saw their long time friends Kathryn and Rose, who they called Tink.

"This should be fun." Zelena gleamed as she pulled her sister into the house.

Regina stepped in the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine. They'd gone through two bottles of white and three bottles of red. After Robin left they'd all worked together in the kitchen to make a rather delicious meal of vegetable lasagna with the sparse ingredients that could be found in the house. The sun had set long ago and there were three very enthusiastic and inebriated women sprawled all over Regina's family room. It had been her turn to make the trip to the kitchen, so they could continue in their drunken fun. She was proud of herself, she wasn't drunk, tipsy, but not drunk. She'd paced herself in a way that Tink and Kathryn hadn't. It was the rule of the Mills', never drink 'til drunk.

She located the bottle and started back towards her guest when she caught sight of her purse. Emma had crossed her mind a handful of time throughout the evening; try as she might to forget her. For some reason the woman had slipped in, in a way that no woman had in quite some time. She contemplated for a moment before putting the bottle down and digging in her purse for the card that Emma had given her early that day. Whether it was liquid courage, a temporary lapse in judgment, or her libido, she didn't know but she found herself grabbing her phone and dialing the number.

"Swan." Regina smiled at the way in which the woman answered the phone, no greeting just straight to the point.

"Hello Miss Swan." She purred as she took a sip from her nearly empty wine glass. She hummed contently as the sweet liquid caressed her taste buds.

"Madame Mayor…. what can I do for you?" Her voice was raspy, it sounded as if were in the middle of something, a work out maybe. That thought caused warmth to flood Regina's lower region.

"Are you busy?" Regina asked, curious to see if her assumption was correct.

"I was in the middle of a run, but I can talk. So again, what can I do for you?" She heard a clicking and then the sound of gulping. Apparently the blonde was thirsty. Regina could picture it, Emma dressed in a sports bra and running tights; she couldn't see the woman in running shorts. A water bottle held between her lips, sweat clinging to her chest. Regina bit her lip to keep from groaning into the phone.

"I do believe you asked me to give you a call if plans changed." She cleared her throat at the end, hearing how choked her voice sounded. She needed to get a handle on her desires but Emma made that challenging.

"I think I may have mentioned that, yes." She could hear the smile in the other woman's voice.

"Well, I'm calling." She leaned against the marble counter and moved the phone from one ear to the other.

"Mind if I ask why plans changed?"

"Robin felt as if he would be better received if I were not on his arm." She didn't try to hide her annoyance. Her husband was nothing if not prideful.

"Ah, so basically you and the little one stole the show and he didn't like that?"

"Mmm…indeed." Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, she truly could not help the fact that she was the better politician. To be fair, it was something that she was very passionate about. Her mother had wanted a businesswoman but much like her father, politics is where her heart truly lay.

"He has a right to be jealous. The photos of you and that little guy are all over." The line was quiet for a moment. Regina could hear Emma's breathing pick up and assumed she'd begun to run again.

"So are you busy tonight?" Emma asked and Regina smiled at the slight hopefulness in her tone.

"I am. Robin called my sister and she came over with some of our friends but I do believe I'm free tomorrow evening, if you'd like to come over. I could make dinner." She maintained an even tone and didn't sound desperate and for that she was quite proud of herself.

"I would love to have dinner with you." She chuckled at the emphasis that was put on 'love'.

"Regina! What are you doing in there? Are you squeezing the grapes yourself?" Zelena called as she entered the kitchen. Regina motioned to the phone and put her finger to her lips signaling for her sister to be quiet.

Emma chuckled into the phone, "I'll let you get back to your friends. Call me tomorrow."

"I shall."

"Good night Madame Mayor."

"Good night Miss Swan." Regina hung up her phone and exhaled loudly. She slipped her phone back into her purse and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Who is Miss Swan?" Zelena asked as she popped open the new bottle of wine. She topped off Regina's glass and poured herself one.

"Someone I met at the brunch today." She tried to make it sound as if it were nothing, but of course her sister saw right through her.

"Oh my, Regina!" Zelena feigned astonishment. She knew that look too well, though it wasn't a looked she'd seen since Regina's first year in college.

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I'm your sister and unlike our darling mother, I know you well. So, when will you being seeing her." Zelena smirked at her sister as she sipped from her glass.

"Z, I'm unsure as to what you are insinuating but I can assure you there is nothing going on."

"Come on Regina, I know you remember. I covered for you all through high school. I made mother believe your girlfriend was my best friend so there would be a valid reason as to why she was around all the time. You know I love you and would never judge you."

Regina blushed deeply and sighed, "It's not serious."

"I don't expect it to be, just a bit of fun I'm assuming." Regina nodded and took a drink.

"When was the last time you tasted the forbidden fruit." Regina chuckled and took a long drink, finishing the glass,

"It's been far too long." Zelena laughed openly and Regina chuckled at her sister's antics. She was very appreciative to have a sister like Zelena. They were 18 months apart but closer than ever. Zelena had always cared for and protected Regina, helped her craft stories, gave her alibis, anything she could do to protect Regina from their mother. Regina was forever indebted.

"Come along, let's go make sure those drunkards are still alive." It was Regina's turn to laugh as the vacated the kitchen.

Regina sat in front of her laptop staring at Google. She'd been debating if it was an invasion of privacy to look Emma up. It was obvious that the blonde knew who Regina was, so it was only fair. Though, Regina was a considered a public figure, but Emma had her own business so certainly she could justify the search in that way. That made Emma noteworthy. Didn't it?

After both Kathryn and Tink had fallen asleep she'd lounged around talking to her sister about Emma. That's when it dawned on her that she knew nothing about the woman and that was a bit troubling.

 _"I think the mystery makes it fun, don't you?" Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed at that. Mystery in her line of work was not fun; it was potentially dangerous._

 _"Z, she could be anyone. She could be someone hired to ruin me."_

 _"Did you really get that vibe?" Regina shook her head and sighed. Maybe she was being paranoid._

 _"I know you and you have an impeccable judge of character. Save from that thing you married. But nevertheless, when it comes to women, your senses are spot on. Come on you dodged the bad ones all through high school and college. Trust yourself."_

She pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated with herself. It shouldn't be this hard; men did this all the time. Robin had done this multiple times; she could do this too. But it was bothersome, not knowing. She wasn't the type of person to just fall into bed with someone. Yes, she'd had casual encounters but not since she'd decided that politics would be her arena. So this situation was new to her and she honestly had no idea how to play this. Maybe she could call her and ask. That's far better than the alternative. She looked over at the clock; it was a quarter to one. That was an appropriate time to call someone who you knew absolutely nothing about. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her call log finding the only number not saved.

"Madame Mayor." Emma drawled causing Regina to chuckle. She reclined in her office chair.

"Hello Miss Swan."

"How was ladies night?" Emma inquired which surprised Regina.

"It was fine, I enjoyed their company."

"Well that's good. Are they still there?" Regina chuckled thinking about the previous evening and Zelena's outburst that interrupted their phone conversation.

"No, they left shortly after our late breakfast." To be honest, she'd asked them to leave shortly after brunch. She knew she'd need time to figure out who Emma was and she couldn't do that with them around. Her sister had looked at her with a knowing glint but she'd caroled the women.

The line went silent as Regina tried to figure how best to broach the reason for her call. "Miss Swan-"

"You can call me Emma." She interjected.

"And you can me Regina."

"Ok, I've just always heard you're quite strict about your title." Regina chuckled, that was a well known fact to all who knew and worked for her.

"When I'm working yes."

"Ok then, Regina, what were you going to ask me?" Emma asked, obviously referring to right before she'd cut Regina off.

"When we met you referred to yourself as a fan…"

"I am."

"Well, few months ago I was in California working and the woman I was training had the news on and there was this brunette grocery shopping at this organic place and the paps were shouting questions at her about how she felt about the legalization of gay marriage. And said brunette closed her trunk and turned a hard gaze towards the camera and said, very bluntly I may add, who I fuck doesn't make you come. So whom anyone marries isn't anyone else's business but the two people saying their vows. I believe marriage is between two people who love each other. I don't think it matters whether they have a penis or a vagina. Love is love and today love won. She then smiled and blew a kiss at the camera and proceeded to slide in her car and drive off."

Regina laughed loudly, she remembered that day very clearly. Her mother had called her before she'd walked into Mrs. Green's and ranted about how the gays were ruining marriage and she'd hung up on her. She was fed up with everyone and their opinions about what people do with their lives.

"Ah yes, I gained quite a bit of publicity for that and it cause a bit of backlash for Robin because he'd been rather silent on issue."

"I'm sure you did. So obviously after hearing such strong words from a politician I obviously wanted to know more about the woman. Coincidentally, a couple weeks later I was in Boston for pride and said brunette happen to be there as well. I watched her hop on the back of a bike and wave happily at the crowd. I found it fascinating that you didn't car that you were a politician. You just rode with the dykes on bikes and waved and had a blast, you even threw your shirt in the crowd.

"If you were at Boston pride, why didn't you speak then?" Regina asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I was riding a bike a few rows behind you and by the time we were done, I couldn't find you anyway. I saw you speak in Boston a couple times though."

"Why didn't you speak then?"

"I wasn't ready."

"What made yesterday special?"

"I really liked your dress." Regina chuckled at the simplistic response. She was expecting something a bit more profound but she appreciated the honesty.

"It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." The way it was said caused pleasant thoughts to filter through Regina's mind. Emma had quite the effect on her. She cleared her throat and took a drink from her water bottle.

"So, if I heard you correctly, you've been stalking me?"

"No, I live in Boston and I work where the money goes, hence the reason I'm in New York. But someone who speaks their mind and does what they want no matter their profession is obviously a woman to admire." Regina blushed profusely. Emma was quite the charmer.

"If you're working what were you doing at the brunch?"

"Well my client had a luncheon which gave me the morning off. When you called me, we'd just finished our session." Regina nodded taking this information, it seemed legit.

"So what time works for you tonight?" Regina stood and left her study, making her way through the foyer, towards the kitchen.

"Anytime after 5:30."

"Ok. Let's plan for six." She opened the freezer and noted that that she would most definitely need to go to the grocery store.

"That's perfect."

"I'll text you my address, be sure to bring your ID so the gate keeper can check it."

"Will do…so I'll see you tonight."

"Yes dear, oh before I forget… do you have any food allergies or preferences?" She closed the fridge and grabbed an apple from the fruit dish on the counter.

"Nope. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No dear, I'll take care of everything."

"Ok. So I'll see you later."

"You shall."

She hung up the phone a smile firmly in place. Checking the clock on the wall, she saw that it was 1:20. She grabbed her keys from the key hook and walked through the garage. She had a meal to plan and she needed to shower and decide on an outfit and who knew how long that would take.

She walked back in the house at 2:45, arms full of brown paper bags. She'd gone to Mrs. Green Natural Market, deciding on steak, baked potatoes and asparagus; a meal that wasn't time consuming and yet would be delicious. She pulled the steaks out of the bag, unwrapped them and placed them in a pan. Grabbing an array of seasonings she gently seasoned the meat. She covered the steaks with cling wrap and slid the pan in the fridge. She'd much prefer to have allowed them to marinate overnight but this would have to do.

She unloaded the rest of the groceries, feeling a little better about the state of both the fridge and freezer. Checking the time she saw that she had less than three hours before the blonde would arrive. She called down to the gatekeeper giving him Emma's name and moved to the master suite. Her walk-in closet was massive and as she entered it only one thought plagued her mind, _what the hell am I going wear._

Was it presumptions to wear a dress? Would it make her appear eager or easy? She was neither of those things but she knew what she wanted out of this evening. She wanted Emma and she knew the blonde wanted her too. She looked through the array of dresses and all the different colors.

She pulled out a black sweetheart neckline dress. It was fitted and would stop just above the knee. She placed it against herself and looked at herself in the mirror; this was the dress. She walked deeper into the closet and looked at her shoes, she decided on a dark green pair. Laying the dress out on the bed and put the shoes on the floor, it was time to pick lingerie. A black demi bra with green accents the same color as her shoes grabbed her attention; she dug around to find the matching panties. She laid them out next to the dress before going to take her shower, promising herself she wouldn't be long.

She lied, glancing at the clock as she towel dried her hair it was 4:13. _Shit!_ She plugged in her blow dryer and flipped it on. Taking care, she brushed through her hair as she dried it, telling herself she'd cut down on time styling it. After her hair was dry she placed it back in the caddy and went into her bedroom. She dried herself rather quickly before pulling on the lace panties and hooking her bra into place. Grabbing her bathrobe from the door, she all but ran to the kitchen.

She pre-heated the oven to 425 and set the timer. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed salt, pepper and olive oil. She rinsed the potatoes thoroughly, before rubbing them with olive oil and sprinkling them with salt and pepper. She pricked them repeatedly then wrapped them with in aluminum foil. The timer beeped and she put them in the oven. Setting the timer for 30 minutes, she went back to her bedroom.

Taking off her robe as she entered the room, she tossed it on the bed. She grabbed her dress for the evening and pulled it on. It was snug but not overly so. She pulled the zipper up and gave herself a once over in the floor length mirror. Liking what she saw walked back into the bathroom and sat down in front of her make-up mirror.

There was an array of make-up and she really didn't have time to do anything excessive so simple was going to have to work. She was precise with her movements; she had lots of practice. She'd just finished blending when the timer for the oven sounded. Wiping her hand on a wet towelette she went back to the kitchen. Grabbing a pair of tongs, she opened the oven. She flipped the potatoes, closed the oven, set the timer for 20 minutes and went back to the bathroom.

At the sound of the second timer she'd just finished her make-up. Her lips were painted her favorite shade or red; she rubbed them together before bloating. She cleaned up the small mess she'd made and left the bathroom. Her heels were near the bed and she went to collect then before heading back into the kitchen. She turned the oven off and looked at the clock. 5:10. She was cutting it close. Grabbed an apron, she put it on, tying it tightly around her waist. She opened the fridge and took out the asparagus and the steak; leaving the asparagus on the counter she walked out onto the patio and uncovered the grill. Turning on the propane tank, she fired it up and let it get hot.

She went back into the house and started setting the table. Wine glasses, silverware, plates and napkins, the basics. As an after thought, she added water to the table. She decided that candles were bit much but did set a centerpiece on the table. After the table was done she went back to the patio and put the steaks on the grill. She was thankful for her father for teaching her how to grill; they'd spent many weekends outside grilling steak and chicken while her mother and sister lounged by the pool.

She took the pan inside and washed it out and put it in the dishwasher, grabbing a clean pan she went back to the patio and flipped the steak. She watched it cook and looked out at her view. It was peaceful and quiet. She smiled to herself and took the steaks off the grill and turned it off. She put the pan in the oven to keep them warm and started cutting the stems off the asparagus. She'd just started sautéing them when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Regina asked as she tossed the asparagus in the pan. She shook it and placed it back over the flame before lowering the heat.

"I can't find your house." Regina bit back a chuckle because she could hear the frustration in her tone.

"Where are you?"

"I made it in the gate, shockingly enough, and now I'm driving through. I may have missed the street. I'm in front of the golf course." Regina shook her head and turned off the stove. She walked over to the table and plated the asparagus.

"You didn't miss your turn, make the next left and come all the way down, trust me you can't miss it." She took the empty pan back into the kitchen and grinned when she heard Emma mumble about 'driving through a gated residential'. The line was quiet while Emma drove. Regina added the steak and potatoes to the plates and added a ramekin for butter and the salt and pepper-shaker.

"Holy shit." Emma mumbled, while Regina was pouring the wine.

"I'm assuming you've found the place, I'll open the garage and you can pull in there." She hung up the phone and opened the app, tapping twice she heard the garage door open. She slipped her feet into her heels and walked over to the inside garage door. She pulled the door open just as Emma was walking up the steps,

"Hello Emma." She stepped aside so the young woman could enter. She bit her lip as she took in her attire. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she wore heels; that was not something she expected. They were black and about 3in, which wasn't a bad heel. She wore black slacks, which fit her amazingly, a deep chinaberry button down and a black tie. There was something very appealing about Emma in a tie.

"You look absolutely amazing dear." Regina whispered, it was said as if she'd meant to keep the thought to her self but failed.

"As do you; absolutely breathtaking." Emma leaned in and kissed Regina fully on the mouth. Regina was completely taken aback but didn't shy away from the daring move. She noticed that Emma didn't deepen the kiss; it was just a gentle yet firm press of the lips.

"Just in case you were unsure about what was happening here." Emma whispered after she pulled away. Regina smiled and bit her lip,

"It's nice to know that I had the right impression." Regina husked while reaching out and grabbing Emma's hand, "Come on, the dining room is this way."

Once in the dining room they took their seats and began to eat. Conversation was easy, which was a pleasant surprise. Emma wanted to know about Regina career, why she chose politics, why be the mayor of a small town in Maine, what was she going to do with her career now.

"So you're stepping down as Mayor?" Emma asked after taking a drink of water. This was a rather sore topic for Regina,

"I am expected to step down as Mayor. I haven't made any decisions as of yet." Regina sighed and took a drink from her wine glass. She could feel Emma's eyes on her.

"This is obviously not something you want to talk about. I'm sorry."

"It's fine dear." But it clearly wasn't, Regina wasn't happy about possibly having to take a hiatus from the thing she loved. She'd worked hard to be Mayor and she honestly didn't want to give it up for Robin. She cared deeply for him, but it didn't feel like a fair trade. She was brought back to the present when she saw Emma stand and begin to gather the dishes.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina went to stand but Emma shook her head,

"You cooked, I'll just rinse these off and load the dishwasher. Here," She poured her another glass of wine. "You need to catch up with me anyway."

Emma smiled and grabbed the plates and silverware from the table. Regina watched her disappear into the kitchen and heard the water in the sink followed by the door to the dishwasher opening. She smiled and took a sip from her glass and sighed, she loved a good glass of wine. Emma walked back into the dining room and sat down,

"Sorry dear, I didn't make anything for dessert." She finished her glass and sat it back on the table. Emma stood and held her hand out for Regina to take. She did, and Emma tugged gently so that they stood face to face.

"That's all right, I have something in mind." She leaned in and kissed Regina. Regina sighed and slipped her tongue into the waiting mouth. Emma was explorative and eager, yet skilled. She ran her tongue smoothly against Regina's, imploring the woman to trust her, to allow her to take her wherever she wanted to go.

Regina groaned when Emma's hands slipped down past her waist and kneaded her butt. She slipped her hands around Emma's neck and delved into the kiss. She felt Emma pull her closer their body's flush against one another. They fit together perfectly and Regina could feel her arousal mounting.

She gasped lightly when Emma lifted her, placing her gently on the table. Regina broke the kiss and looked at Emma. Dark eyes stared back at her making her feel sexy and desirable. She captured Emma's lips once more, enjoying the taste and the feel of her. Regina moaned in the blonde's mouth when she felt Emma's hands move under her dress.

Emma's kisses trailed down Regina's throat as she toyed with the dark haired woman's panties. Regina lifted slightly so that Emma could pull them off. She dropped them as she kissed down into supple cleavage. Causing the brunette above her to whimper softly.

Regina dug her fingers into Emma's hair, holding her close. She pouted when Emma pulled away from her,

"What's wrong?" Emma shook her head and gently pushed Regina so that she lay on the table,

"Nothing, I just want to eat my dessert." She sat down in the chair, positioning herself so that she sat right between Regina's parted thighs. She gently caressed olive toned thighs, gripping them firmly before releasing them. She gently pushed the fabric of the dress up so she'd have space to work. Grabbing the hair tie on her wrist, she put her hair up in a messy bun.

Regina watched fascinated while Emma, grew closer to where she needed her most. At the first swipe of her tongue, Regina thought her brain would short-circuit. She bit her lip and relished in the gentle probing tongue.

Emma was thorough and attentive, she started with gentle swipes of her tongue, collecting Regina's essence and savoring it. She gripped Regina's thighs placing them on her shoulders while her tongue worked magic. She used the tip of her tongue against Regina's engorged clit, causing the thighs on her shoulders to tremble.

Regina rolled her hips, pushing herself into Emma's mouth and it didn't seem like the blonde minded. She rewarded Regina's eagerness by slipping her tongue inside of her, causing her back to arch and her to call out expletives. Emma's chuckle vibrated against Regina's core. She propped herself up and looked down at the blonde; the sight before her was quite beautiful.

Emma's eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on her face, her hands where gripping Regina's thighs and her tongue was circling Regina clit. She looked to be enjoying herself and that was an enticing sight. The moment became that much hotter when Emma's eyes opened and she looked up at Regina. Emma made a show of flicking her tongue before sucking Regina's clit into her mouth.

"Emma…" Regina whimpered as she felt her stomach muscles tighten. She fell back against the table. Rolling her hips eagerly, she gripped Emma's head. She had a fistful of the blonde's silky mane between her fingers and she was holding on for dear life. She began to pant and her body trembled. Emma's movements were almost frantic while Regina's pleasure grew and Regina loved every minute of it. The telltale sounds of her orgasm shot through her,

"Shit…Emma!" Her body snapped taunt as her nectar flowed freely. She whimpered as the aftershocks hit one after another. She chanced a glance down at Emma and saw her methodically licking Regina, gathering all she could on her tongue.

"Best dessert I've ever had." Emma hummed and looked up at Regina while she licked her lips. Regina sat up and slid off the table, into Emma lap.

"I don't think anyone has ever done that to me before." She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and looked into emerald eyes.

"You're joking right?" Emma looked completely baffled. There was absolutely no way that no one had ever gone down on Regina before.

"No, I'm not. No one has ever sat me on my dining room table and made a meal of me." She clarified, sensing there was a slight miscommunication in play for a moment. Emma chuckled and nodded.

"I'm glad to be y8our first." They kissed and Regina sighed at the taste of herself on Emma's tongue. It was arousing, tasting oneself on someone else; she liked it. She began to grind against Emma, enjoying the slight friction. She moved her mouth from thin lips, to a strong jaw, down to a racing pulse point, which she sunk her teeth into. She felt Emma's fingers grip her firmly as she too began to grind.

"I need more of you…now." Regina stood up and looked down at Emma with lustful eyes. Emma stood and grabbed Regina's panties from the floor. Regina chuckled lightly and grabbed Emma's tie leading her to the master suite. She could feel Emma's eyes all over her and she couldn't wait until it was her hands.

They entered the room and Emma pulled Regina against her. They molded into one another while Emma kiss and licked Regina neck and ear. Regina reached behind her and tangled her hands in blonde hair. Emma held her close, one hand kneading her breast the other making a beeline for her moist center.

Emma bit Regina's ear as her finger swiped across her bundle of nerves, causing Regina's knees buckled. The brunette was quite grateful for Emma's strength. The blonde held her in place while she teased and pleased her. Her tongue mimicked her finger and it drove Regina mad.

Her legs wobbled when her release came and Emma held her close, allowing her body to relax. She placed a gentle kiss to her neck and Regina hummed contently. Emma reached for the zipper of Regina dress and dragged it down slowly, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. The dress fell in a pool of fabric at Regina's feet and she stepped out of it. Emma deftly unhooked the brunette's black lace bra and Regina pulled it off, making a show of dropping it. She turned and faced the woman and salacious smirk on her face.

"This has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Emma's eyes blazed a trail up and down Regina's luscious frame.

"Well thank you dear, but you're still insanely overdressed." Regina stepped back into Emma's personal space. She grabbed her tie and removed it, tossing it across the room. She held the lapels of Emma's shirt and pulled her close, flicking her tongue out across a pink bottom lip. Emma groaned and seized plump lips with her own. Regina worked to rid Emma of her shirt while Emma worked to rid Regina of her sanity.

Regina pushed the shirt from pale shoulders and found only a bra underneath. She cupped pert breasts and caressed toned abs before unbuckling the belt. Emma stepped out of her shoes and pushed them aside, while Regina unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Her trousers fell and she quickly stepped out of them and gathered Regina in her arms.

Regina panted when Emma lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She was lowered gently and Regina wrapped her legs around a small waist, trapping her there. Emma chuckled and slipped her hand between their bodies.

"Damn Regina…" Emma whispered when she slipped inside slick folds. Regina was warm and ready. Her walls wrapped snugly around Emma's fingers and that felt amazing. Regina's moved her hips in tune with Emma's thrust while her nails dug into pale skin.

"Look at me." Regina breathed, wanting to see Emma. The blonde complied and Regina bit her lip at the desire she could clearly see in those eyes. She held the woman close as yet another orgasm was pulled from her. Her body undulated while Emma coaxed her through her orgasm.

"I sense a pattern started." Regina stated once she caught her breath. Her legs had fallen away from slender hips and her chest heaved. Emma chuckled and kissed Regina.

"Well do something about." Emma taunted and Regina arched her eyebrow at the challenge and rolled them over switching their positions. Regina allowed herself to explored Emma's neck and bare collarbone. Licking and teasing the flesh there, she'd nibble and then kiss as she moved over the expanse of skin.

Emma bit her lip at the feel of Regina's lips against her bare skin. Her hands roamed over Regina's bare skin while she enjoyed the brunette's mouth. A small gasp escaped Emma when Regina pressed her pelvis against Emma's core. Her legs fell open and she arched her back hoping to feel contact again. Regina granted her silent plea and thrust lightly against her core again causing a soft sound to escape Emma's lips.

Regina sat back on her knees and Emma whimpered. Regina smirked and ran her hands over the bare skin of Emma's thigh causing the woman's breathing to hitch. She rested herself firmly against Emma, smiling down at the woman. She moved a piece of hair out of Emma's face and smiled down at her.

Emma reached up and pulled Regina to her, brushing her lips against the brunette's throat. Regina slipped her hand between their two bodies causing Emma to gasp, while her hand danced at the top of the blonde's boy shorts. They made eye contact as Regina's hand dipped inside of her underwear. Regina moaned when she felt the moisture at the juncture between Emma's thighs.

"Take them off." Emma moaned and lifted up so Regina could rid her of the barrier. Regina's caressed her, cupping her sex then releasing it. Emma groaned and looked up at Regina with pleading eyes. Regina leaned in and kissed her fully as she slipped two fingers inside of her. Emma's back arched and she gripped the sheets while Regina set a rhythm. It was slow yet pleasurable, and Emma reveled in it.

Emma placed a tentative hand on Regina's hips as she moved her hips in time with Regina's ministrations. They met in the middle as Emma's body eagerly took all that Regina had to offer. Her breaths came out in short spurts as she neared her peak. Regina lifted herself so she had better leverage and slid another finger inside of Emma.

Blunted nails scrapped Regina's sides as she pumped her fingers in and out. Emma bit her lip hard, feeling the skin break. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma as her body began to tense. Regina pumped her fingers in and out of Emma faster and plunged her tongue in Emma's mouth when she felt the woman tighten around her fingers. Emma tore her mouth from Regina's spewing a string of profanities before coming undone beneath her.

"Shit." Emma breathed and Regina chuckled looking down at her. Emma rested her hands on Regina's hips as she caught her breath. "I don't normally let anyone top me."

Regina bit her lip and looked Emma in the eyes, "Well do something about."

Emma spent the rest of the night and some of the morning doing just that. Though Regina held her own and proved she was a worthy adversary. They were a tangle of lips, tongues, teeth and fingers. Emma was determined to taste every inch of Regina and the brunette didn't mind at all.

She permitted Emma to do as she pleased. The blonde only took what Regina willing gave and Regina was willing to give plenty. Regina allowed Emma to take her places she'd never been before. And when she thought she was spent and couldn't take anymore Emma showed her that she could in fact do more. She proved that she could take one more finger, have one more orgasm, put her leg just one more inch higher. She proved that she could in fact lose her voice and still beg for more. Emma proved to Regina that she was, in fact, insatiable.

And while Emma taught Regina many things about herself Regina did some teaching as well. She showed the blonde that she could actually enjoy being topped. Emma found that she rather liked it when Regina told her to lie down and spread her legs. She realized that lying on her back with her legs spread while a beautiful woman put their mouth on her was actually an amazing experience. Maybe she'd had bad experiences or maybe it was because it was Regina Mills, either way it was amazing. And when Regina straddled her and pressed their cores against one another's Emma rolled her hips and held her close in a way she never had before.

"Shower with me." Regina supposed while the sun shone into the large master suite. They'd slept well into the afternoon and rightfully so. Regina didn't know who'd fallen asleep first but she knew it was after they'd scissored for the third time. Heated flooded her body at the thought of being pressed against the blonde so intimately. She stretched and realized that her body ached but in the best of ways. She looked over at the woman and knew she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to the blonde just yet.

"I don't do shower sex." Emma huffed, her face buried in the pillow. It was a rule she had always been very adamant about. It was counterproductive. You get clean on to get dirty, just to have to get clean again.

Regina chuckled from her side of the bed. She reached over and ran her fingers up and down Emma's spine. She'd found that for some reason this was a huge turn on for the blonde. It was one of the many things she'd learned about the woman lying in her bed.

"Regina…." It was intended to sound threatening but it failed. Regina continued her feather light touches causing the blonde to squirm and squeeze her thighs together. She groaned into her pillow and grabbed Regina's wrist.

"I didn't say were going to have sex, I asked you to shower with me." Regina murmured as she leaned over and kissed Emma's shoulder causing the blonde's eyes to flutter. Regina moved quickly, straddling Emma's back and kissing her way down her back.

"I just…I don't share showers." Emma groaned, as Regina kissed along Emma's sides, before running her tongue down the center of a muscular back.

"When you got here yesterday there was quite a list of things you didn't do and we've ticked off quite a few, let's add one more." Regina whispered close to Emma ear, running her tongue along the shell. Emma bit her lip and sighed defeated,

"You're insufferable woman." Emma grumbled as Regina got out of bed. Emma turned over and enjoyed the way the sun shined across Regina skin.

"If it's really a big deal, you don't have to help me get wet, soapy and slippery. I can do that by myself." She looked over her shoulder, a coy smirk on her lips and then disappeared into the en suite.

Emma sat with her mouth hanging open before she scrambled out of the bed and ran across the room to the large en suite. Emma caught a glimpse of tan skin as the woman disappeared into the rapidly fogging shower.

"You're a piece of work." Emma said while closing the door to the shower and stepping closer to Regina.

"I was only giving you options. I would never want you to do something you didn't want to do." Regina smiled genuinely at Emma and turned to let the spray caress her.

It was one of the most sensual experiences Regina could recall having in her adult life. Emma's skin was soft and responsive and Regina couldn't get enough. Though Emma'd claim she didn't share showers she was a natural. She'd gently washed and conditioned Regina's hair unprompted. The act of washing hair had never been sexy to Regina until Emma washing her hair. Strong fingers massaged her scalp while lathering it with shampoo. Emma was conscious of water and shampoo falling in Regina face and which was sweet. She would whisper gently for Regina to tip her head or turn left or right.

There was something about lathering a loofah with the intention of washing someone else. Regina was sure she was truly addicted to watching suds slid down Emma's chest and abs. She enjoyed the soft sigh that slipped from Emma's lips when she'd washed her back, or how she sucked in a breath when Regina washed her breast.

Once they were clean and the water had chilled substantially, Emma pushed Regina against the shower wall and trapped her hands above her head. While one hand held Regina's wrist the other worked her towards an orgasm. Emma was gentle with her touches; she didn't seem to be in any hurry. She used the pad of her index finger to gently start the fire in Regina's loins and when Regina started to pant and beg for more, Emma slid two fingers inside of her and held her close. She put Regina's arms around her neck and hiked one of Regina's legs up and hooked it around her waist.

When Regina came, Emma's name tumbled from her lips repeatedly and before she could catch her breath, Emma'd sunk to her knees and was burying her tongue inside of an unsuspecting Regina. The brunette braced her and hoped that her legs would be strong enough to hold her up. Emma had a hand on Regina's quivering stomach and she was quick to react when Regina's orgasm came rather quickly.

When Regina had tried to reciprocate Emma shook her head and told her that she'd never leave if they kept it up. Regina chuckled but nodded in agreement and allowed Emma to gently clean up the mess she'd made.

"I had a really nice time." Regina whispered as they stood in her foyer. She'd convinced Emma to let her prepare brunch for them and they'd subsequently ended up having sex in the kitchen.

"I did too." Regina looked over Emma with a smile; the woman was wearing a pair of Regina's yoga pants and a muscle tank. Regina had offered to wash Emma's clothes but the blonde had declined saying she'd wash them later.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina gently on the mouth, slowly prying Regina's mouth open and sliding her tongue inside. It was meant to be a goodbye but Regina could feel the fire starting again and by the way Emma's tongue moved insistently in her mouth she knew she wasn't the only one. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck falling into her. Emma dropped the bag her clothes were in and pulled Regina to her.

"I have to go." Emma said between kisses but she made no effort to break away. Regina groaned and bit Emma's bottom lip.

"I know. You should go." She breathed, while she traced Emma's bottom lip with her tongue. She pressed her lips against Emma's but didn't let the woman deepen the kiss. She couldn't, because if she did, she would surely drag the woman back to bed and Emma would stay the night again and she would consequently miss her flight.

Emma groaned petulantly but backed away from Regina and picked up her bag off the ground. She looked longingly at the brunette and bit her lip.

"I have a plane to catch." Emma whispered.

"You have a plane to catch." Regina reiterated.

Regina led the way to the garage and opened the inside door. Emma stood in the threshold and sighed. She looked at her car and then at Regina.

"If you're ever in Boston and you have some free time you should give me a call." Emma said and Regina smiled,

"I will most definitely give you a call." Emma smiled and leaned in and kissed Regina once more before backing away and walking down the stairs to the garage. She opened the driver side door and tossed her bag inside, she looked at Regina and closed the door and ran back up the stairs.

"Emma you have to−" Emma kissed her hard and fast, she held her face in hands and pressed her forehead against Regina's.

"You shouldn't step down at Mayor, you're too good." Emma kissed her forehead and walked away, down the stairs and got in her car.


End file.
